Cambio Sorpresivo
by NefilimMestiza37
Summary: Navidad es una época en que las sorpresas aguardan a la vuelta de la esquina y donde las cosas entre Derek y Stiles, así como sus vidas, están por cambiar de forma radical y definitiva. Lleno de toda clase de situaciones que entre sí se relacionarán con el final, se acerca la navidad, tiempo en el que todo es posible. ¿Cierto?


Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas las fans de Teen Wolf.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Jeff Davis.

Yo solo tomé prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

* * *

 _Stiles._

Diciembre dio comienzo sin muchas novedades en Beacon Hills, si por novedades se entienden ataques sobrenaturales y la posibilidad de una muerte segura, lo que nos sentó de maravilla si se tenía en cuenta que teníamos que esforzarnos más en la escuela, descansar y poder ser adolescentes normales, al menos por un tiempo. Sobre todo, con las fiestas.

Así que mientras llegaban las vacaciones de la escuela y todo tomaba aun curso más o menos normal, podríamos celebrar nuestra primera navidad como una enorme manada de hombres lobo y otros tipos de criaturas sobrenaturales. Además de uno o dos humanos incluidos. Un montón de gente que no podrá estar en un lugar pequeño como mi casa o incluso en la cabaña de Lydia. Haciendo que el loft de Derek luciera como el mejor candidato para ser el lugar en donde se pudiera celebrar la nochebuena y luego navidad.

Sonaba como una buena idea.

* * *

 _4 de diciembre._

Todos decidimos (por así decirlo) ir al loft para decorarlo y ponerlo en ambiente navideño, cosa que no sería suficiente con una o dos series de luces y ya. No. La decoración iba a ser en grande para que valga la pena. En palabras de Lydia. Y dado que contradecirla era peligroso, nadie dijo lo contrario.

Además de que todos (a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta) nos alegrábamos de tener que hacer algo que no incluyera pelear o correr por nuestras vidas, como decorar.

Algo que terminó en que un gran grupo de adolescentes estuviera en la primera planta del loft decorando todo el lugar con luces, flores, esferas, figuras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Algo que probablemente se saldría de control.

* * *

-Scott McCall, tu mandíbula y el resto de ti puede quedar mal puesto, pero no esas luces así que esfuérzate un poco más. ¿De acuerdo? -regañó Lydia ganándose una mirada de cachorrito apaleado y varias risas de los demás, que de un momento a otro dejaron de oírse y como no tenía idea de porque, decidí voltear. Solo para encontrarme con un Peter que lucía sorprendido y divertido justo detrás de un muy enojado Derek.

Oh no.

Y ya sé que Derek parece vivir a cuestas de esa única emoción en su cara como parte de su día a día. Pero por como lucía ahora casi apostaba que esto estaba por llegar a un nuevo nivel.

Esperaba que no.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -gruñó entrando y mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Estamos decorando el loft. Para celebrar las fiestas-respondió Isaac, siendo el único que pudiera decir algo. El resto estaba en silencio y a la espera.

\- ¿Con el permiso de quien…? -

-Mío-interrumpí dando paso adelante. Así que haciendo mi primera buena acción del día y probablemente la última (si es que Derek me mataba) decidí hablar ya que también era de los únicos que habían lidiado lo suficiente con la ira de Derek.

-Stiles-dijeron Lydia (queriendo evitar que me arrancaran la cabeza) y Derek (tratando de arrancarme la cabeza) a la vez.

Era mejor que me echara la bronca a mí que a cualquier otro.

-Derek, no es nada malo. Queríamos decorar para hacer todo más navideño ahora que pasaremos las fiestas juntos. No es como si…-traté de excusar buscando una respuesta, pero creo que le dio igual.

-No me importa. Tienen que quitar todo ahora. ¿Me entiendes? -me estaba advirtiendo al borde de lo que parecía una explosión imparable, pero como suelo hacerlo…lo ignoré.

-No-insistí.

\- ¿Qué? -como si no me hubiera escuchado bien. Lo repetí.

-Lo que oíste: No. No pienso quitar nada de lo que nos ha costado horas poner o dejar que vengas a destilar tu ira en contra de todos. Así que lo siento por ti-traté de sonar tranquilo y no dejarme llevar por su molestia, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo.

-El que lo siente por ti, soy yo, porque primero: esta es mi casa y decido que se puede o no hacer, por si se te olvidaba; segundo: el que toma las decisiones soy yo y te aguantas; y tercero: no pienso obedecer a un adolescente que quiere imponer lo que se le venga en gana, pasando encima de mi-escupía cada palabra con tanta fuerza que todos a nuestro alrededor retrocedieron un paso y sus caras pasaban de la sorpresa a la expectativa de que la situación escalara.

-Mira ¡lobo amargado!, primero: muy tu casa pero también de la manada, de acuerdo a lo que dijiste hace tiempo por si se te olvidaba; segundo: aun si eres o no el alfa de esta manda, nada te da el derecho de imponer tu mal humor sobre los demás sin tomar en cuenta su opinión; y tercera: no estoy tratando de imponer sobre nada ni nadie, porque lo único que quería era que el menos pudiéramos tener un lindo lugar para celebrar como manada. ¡Cosa que no pensé que te fuera a poner de peor humor del que acostumbras a estar! -solté dando un paso a delante para estar más cerca de él y hacerlo ver que no me podía intimidar tan fácil.

Ya me estaba enojando demasiado su actitud.

Ya era suficiente.

Bien podía aceptar que estuviera de ese humor de vez en cuando, ya que así es el por defecto (algunas veces hasta me divertía a costa de eso), pero en poquísimas ocasiones me rebasaba al punto de ponerme casi o peor que él. Y tanto que podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo creer que celebraríamos aquí? ¡¿Qué?!-exigió saber.

-Que por lo menos por un momento podríamos dejar de lado tanta sangre y peligro para pasar juntos un buen rato. Como un buen gesto. ¡Eso nada más! ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que es pasar un buen momento o qué? -le gruñí desesperado sin pensar muy bien en lo último que dije. Error.

-No sin que alguien trate de hacer lo que quiere dejándome de lado-se excusó.

-Chicos, creo que lo mejor será que…-Isaac había sido el asustadizo que empujaron para detener esta pelea. Pero tan pronto como habló, lo callamos.

\- ¡No! -gritamos al unísono volteándolo a ver. Fue suficiente susto como para que retrocediera aun mas y agachara la cabeza.

Me sentí mal por Isaac, pero en este momento, no podía con ningún otro comentario. Estaba mas que enfocado en Derek.

-Deja de hacerte el mártir por un…minuto. Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? Solo te pido perdón por no haberte preguntado, pero por lo demás no. Así que puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. Tu decisión-reanude nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Ahora sí? Gracias por el detalle-sonó irónico y sarcástico. Se estaba burlando de mí.

\- ¡Mira!, lo único que trataba de hacer era algo que nos uniera un poco más como…-viera por donde lo viera no podría decirlo.

\- ¿Una familia? -

\- ¡Si! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? -

-Que por si tu estúpida mente no lo recuerda, no somos familia, Stiles. Algo que no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana porque la mitad tengamos a nuestros familiares muertos y tú con tu buen corazón desean lo contrario-y eso sí que fue el primer golpe bajo que me daba desde…siempre.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que él me arrinconó, aventó y pegó contra superficies de todo tipo, me golpeaba en la cabeza sin desnucarme y hasta insultarme, la mayoría de esos momentos se dieron cuando había amenazas realmente peligrosas o cuando iba en mi plan para molestarlo (porque me parecía divertido) y me pasaba. Lo reconozco.

Pero esto iba más allá de cualquier cosa que me pudiera decir.

-Tienes razón-coincidí mirándolo a los ojos, sin más emoción en mis rostro y voz que la de cansancio. Ya era sufriente. Que sentido tenia seguir con una pelea, ¿que siguiera hiriendo mis sentimientos? No.

-Stiles-trató de llamarme Scott. No sabía si la razón de que quisiera interrumpir se debía a que veían que todo iba de mal en peor o si ya estaba más claro que gracias a su súper olfato y oído, podía sentir que me empezaba a afectar en serio.

-No somos una familia, cierto, pero si una maldita manada con un maldito malhumorado, mártir, cínico, obseso, ciego, maniático e hipócrita alfa que insiste en llorar sobre las cenizas de su pasado porque no tiene la fuerza o el valor de seguir adelante-le dije sin reparar en lo malo, frío e incluso cruel que pudiera sonar. Me daba exactamente igual que se sintiera mal por algo que yo pudiera decir cuando el hizo lo mismo sin consideración alguna conmigo.

-Y me lo dice el humano que no puede dejar atrás sus estúpidos ataques de pánico, hiperactividad, obsesión, manía, sarcasmo, debilidad e inhabilidad de hacer algo que realmente valga la pena-y así llegó al límite que nunca pensé que alguien podría atreverse a tocar. Si antes había dicho que me hirió, no tenía idea de que pudiera ser peor.

Ahora sí que me veía con mas problemas para detener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Me rindo. Tú ganas. Por mí, de ahora en adelante puedes quedarte en tu fortaleza de la soledad rodeándote de tus fantasmas y malas decisiones, dejando escapar la oportunidad de tener algo bueno en tu vida por primera vez en años, mientras que te encargas de una manada de adolescentes sobrenaturales. Yo me haré a un lado en tu vida, dejando de tratar complacer y hacerte feliz. Ya que aparentemente eso es un caso perdido. Al igual que tengas o no sentimientos-cedí tomando mis llaves y saliendo sin detenerme a mirar a nadie y ver que hubiera lastima o pena. No tenía la fuerza y los ánimos para lidiar con nadie en este momento.

Tan mal como estaba solo pude abrir la puerta de un jalón, encontrándome con un par de hermanas Hale con maletas en mano (muy apenadas e incómodas, porque era obvio que escucharon nuestra pelea), que ni siquiera me importaron como para detenerme mientras salía de ahí directo al ascensor para irme a casa.

* * *

Ahora mismo lo que necesitaba (con urgencia) era desaparecer en la seguridad, comodidad y calidez de mi habitación, quería hacer eso al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que todo esto quedara como un mal episodio y pudiera continuar. Aunque lo veía sumamente difícil. Pero lo que tiene este tipo de momentos, es que por más que nos esforcemos por dejarlos, no se puede.

Así que haría el intento y caso de fallar, nada.

* * *

Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que no tenía nada más que hacer en el loft de Derek o cerca de el en lo que me quedaba de vida.

Punto.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Este es el primer capitulo de un fic con temática navideña Sterek que ya había publicado antes pero que abandone y que he decidido corregir, actualizar y subir.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


End file.
